


Higher Angles

by smollest



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, I'm on a schedule don't ask why, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollest/pseuds/smollest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Pyrrha falls asleep during the last fight. It's short, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Angles

**Author's Note:**

> my sister is screaming at me to get off, so this one is quick

The metal grinded against the wall. Sparks flew across the room.

A beast lay, waiting outside the window; like a bird waiting for the feed. It had no brain, no mind to speak for itself. It was just another pawn.

The woman waits, patient as you please. The sparks only made her feel alive.

 

Suddenly, the very blade of honor shot out from the elevator, the shield following. The ravenette let it fly past her.

The Red-haired Wonder, Pyrrha Nikos, rode her defensive weapon like a skateboard, only using more push than pull.

 

How odd, the raven found, that this hero, what a dumb hero she was, thought she would defeat her singhandendly. A smug grin played the dark one’s lips as she made an X with her arms, and blocked the redhead’s attack.

The Wonder Girl was sloppy. And not ‘ _oh I’m bored let's not do this_ ’ sloppy, she was ‘ _please stop fighting I will pass out on your shoulder_ ’ sloppy.

It was all connected and telegraphed, slurred and choreographed.

 

Pyrrha was shot back by the blast, and summoned her weapons using her god-like semblance. The raven merely rose from the ground, a flame marking her spot on the floor. She was just getting warmed up. (Ha, puns.)

 

Cinder drew a fiery blast with the tips of her fingers, sending it to the hero with hardly any effort. This was petty, at best. Pyrrha dodged the attack, and rolled to the right to evade the next one. The redhead looked like she was about to take a snooze.

Using the Polendina-android-like attack, the charge was ready in record time. Cinder shot a flame at Pyrrha, and she dodged it yet again.

It was all a part of her plan.

 

The black-haired woman lobbed a column of flame towards the younger one, watching her go defensive. Pyrrha readied her shield in anticipation, giving the blast more credit for her knockback. It supercharged her adrenaline, and on some wild impulse, Pyrrha ran towards the Maiden, spear at the ready. She halted until the fire had died down, only to slash downwards at Cinder from a higher angle.

 

 _And she grabbed it._ Pyrrha did a doubletake when she realized Cinder had wrapped her hand around the blade and took hold of it. She gasped in realization and tensed for the next attack.

Cinder pulled the spear to her front and placed her free hand upon Pyrrha’s waist and shot another pillar of flames through the hero, knocking her back once again.

Of course, she wanted a fair fight, so before the blast, Cinder slipped the spear _back_ into Pyrrha’s hand, just to be nice.

 

The lone fighter was knocked into the wall behind her, and her weapons sprawled out. She really was going to pass out. The tiredness was coming out by circling black around Pyrrha’s emerald eyes.

 

Cinder propelled herself towards the hero, using the flames as a boost. She barreled into Pyrrha with the same shit-eating grin on her lips. Pyrrha used the momentum of that, pressing her shoes to the wall and scrunching up her body, letting the energy find it’s next source.

She wrapped an arm around Cinder’s and flipped over, watching Cinder fall to the floor.

 

In half a second, she was back up again, using the same backwards flip to regain her ground. Pyrrha re-summoned her spear and shield, and like a flash of lightning, ran towards Cinder and knocked her back with the flat of her shield. She got two good hits on the villainess before getting a lifetime’s worth of fiery heel to the chin.

 

Pyrrha was hit into the air, and used her vantage point. She sent her spear and her shield back down to Cinder, silently groaning when she smacked them away like they were nothing. The grin disappeared from Cinder’s gorgeous face, as she realized that this could go on for a while. She was a bit annoyed at that.

Pyrrha came running back to Cinder, tackling her. Cinder felt a bit of blush. After all of this, the Wonder still wanted a little hug?

 

 _God, did Cinder feel so right when she was under Wonder Girl._ Her hand rested in the valley of Pyrrha’s shoulder blades, the tips of her nails circling the hill caused by spine.

 

They were sent in a battle for dominance, hitting the floor with an explosion.

 

When the smoke cleared, Cinder found herself grabbing the blade of a spear for dear life, an arm wrapped around her throat. The blade was shaking from the amount of movement. Cinder was using a tad of her strength to keep the blade from harming herself, and Pyrrha was using _all_ of her strength to keep it in front of Cinder.

The colossal beast perched on the tower got the message when it saw that Cinder was in trouble, and knew just what to do.

 

Cinder relaxed her tense nerves for a moment, getting an awfully good idea. She looked down at her flexed hands, lighting them with the hottest flames she could conjure. The spear melted around her palms, and Cinder’s molten eyes grew luminescent. She looked over her shoulder, at the red-haired girl, smirking and turning her head back. Pyrrha didn’t understand why, but when she looked at the window ahead of her, it clicked.

 

The beast was flying at the top of the tower, full speed. Pyrrha was distracted from the melting situation by the dragon, gasping in shock when the spear broke into thirds. Cinder broke out of Pyrrha’s weakened grip, and jabbed her elbow into the redhead’s stomach just before the glass of the tower broke and shattered into millions and trillions of little see-through daggers. The dragon’s powerful wings somehow missed Cinder by mere feet.

She took immense satisfaction when the tower head fell, keeping her ground even though it trembled under her long heels.

  
  


The dust blew itself away, and Pyrrha rested against debris that saved her from the fall. Her eyes were closed and dark with sleepiness. Cinder wanted to fight, again. This would be Wonder Girl’s last tussle, if they did. The ebony-haired villain sashayed towards the girl, her hands intertwined professionally behind her back. She kept her eyes peeled for any movement, but saw none, besides the steady rise-and-fall of the redhead’s chest. Cinder didn’t care for that. Her ears listened for any signs of snores. And sure enough, she heard a few.

 

“Am I that exciting?” Cinder whispered to herself, kneeling beside Pyrrha’s slumbering figure. It was something she had never seen before, a hero passed out on the battlefield, despite the high chances of never waking up again.

 

Cinder was dumb, nor was she rude. Her understanding stopped her from shooting Pyrrha in the valley of her chest. It was unkind, unsportsmanlike and it didn’t seem fair.

 

“ _Until next time, Pyrrha Nikos._ ” Cinder whispers. And with the touch of her finger, Pyrrha vanished into a puff of smoke, instantly transported to Cinder;s safe house, only to wake when the Maiden allowed it.  


End file.
